One Shot: By The Light Of The Moon
by dreams007
Summary: The missing scene between Bonnie and Damon.  Hope you like it.


**Author's Note:** Thanks! For all your reviews, fave and author alters for my last one shot "Unexpected"….I actually didn't know what response that would get, but I appreciated the feedback. A lot of you asked for a follow up…..I don't know about that right now…but that option is open…but I did like your enthusiasm for it…. It actually made me think of doing a multi-chapter fic ….I'll see.

Anyone else a little ticked that there was off screen Bamon interaction in the episode "By The Light Of The Moon"….cause I was… maybe they just had no time to fit it in, cause there was a lot happening, but still not even one little scene….lol.

Anyways….so that's why I did this one shot with Damon and Bonnie for the Vampire Diaries episode "By The Light Of The Moon"…..just an option of a Bamon clip that could have been thrown in there.

**On another Note**: Did anyone else catch that show: "Minute to win it." They had a brother and sister team that had the last name Salvatore….and they kept saying it over and over again and then the family was wearing 'Team Salvatore' shirts….I just kept thinking Vampire diaries, which inspired me to finish this one shot a lot sooner….

Hope you like it….let me know what you think…..thanks!

**One Shot: By The Light Of The Moon **

"I'm here. This better be good Damon" Bonnie exclaimed as she placed her purse onto the table as she took a seat down across from Damon at the local coffee house. "So tell me again why on a Saturday I'm awake at 7:00 am in the morning and still not in bed dreaming _of you_ up in flames- _that's one of my favorite dreams by the way_"

"Dreaming of me- _naughty girl_" Damon huskily replied with a smirk placed on his lips as he grabbed his cup of coffee to take a sip, while his eyes danced with amusement over the rim.

Bonnie's mouth thinned slightly as her usual sparkling green eyes dulled at hearing Damon's words. _He always had a retort ready to throw back- it could get annoying sometimes. _

Ignoring his obvious goading, Bonnie with the arch of her eyebrow and the nod she directed towards Damon's cup, which he kept a firm grip on as she stated "Weren't you born and bred around the 1850's, I thought manners were instilled in boys so they could become refined gentlemen. _Clearly_ the teaching didn't stick with you"

"Are you calling me- a _scoundrel_?" Damon replied in jest as he tried to look insulted, but clearly failed while humor illuminated from his crystal blue eyes.

"Well what is a girl to think, I mean you didn't even have the decency to wait before you ordered, that's not very gentlemen like, I mean you could have_ at least ordered me a coffee as well_ -" Bonnie said reprimanding, but her words lost their weight as she was starting to realize that her small and slight dig was turning out to be a complete flop while the waitress came by to place a cup of steaming hot coffee and a hot plate of food in front of her.

She knew her cheeks were turning slightly red, and it wasn't from the heat emanating from her dish, which she was now staring at.

"You were saying- don't let the interruption ruin what you were trying to get across, please do go on- _I'm fascinated_" Damon said smugly with each word.

Letting out a small sigh, she swallowed her pride as she looked up to meet Damon's arrogant smile with her own guarded one.

"Maybe...I assumed….._judged_" Bonnie altered as she saw Damon narrow his eyes in disagreement at her word choice and continued to speak as she saw him appeased "a little to harshly"

"Correct me if I'm wrong _because I know you will,_ but I don't think I heard a sorry in all that" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Well that's the best you're ever going to get- so deal. Because if anyone really disserves an apology at this table- it's me" Bonnie threw back.

Damon pushed his cup to the side as he looked away from her. If it was due to _impatience_ or because he was _uncomfortable_, Bonnie didn't know- but one look at Damon's neutral expression he wore as he looked back at her again told Bonnie that it was _all business from here on out_.

'Were getting off topic- I didn't invite you here to have breakfast"

"I figured" Bonnie said as she slid her untouched food to the side and clasped both her hands around her coffee cup. "So why did you summon me so early?"

"It's Elena- she's reckless and we need to protect her around the clock" Damon stated.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement as she replied "What did you have in mind exactly? I mean it's not like we can lock her up somewhere"

Damon tilted his head to the side and directed her with uncertain eyes as if to contradict her statement. He licked his lips and looked around before leaning further onto the table as he quietly said "That's exactly what we have to do- I'm not saying lets throw her in a dungeon, but let's _confine her_."

"You mean having me cast a spell where she can't leave a designated area you _see fit_….like I did with Katherine at the Masquerade party at the Lockwood estate" Bonnie said as she picked up Damon's train of thought.

"Exactly" Damon exclaimed as he leaned back and draped his arm over the booth he sat in- appearing relaxed, but Bonnie could tell Damon was on guard and watchful. "Her home will do"

"I don't know Damon. Locking Elena up even in her own home- doesn't feel right…I mean how long could we even keep this going?" Bonnie questioned back.

"However long it takes for her to get it- that sacrificing herself is stupid" Damon replied

"Elena is _stubborn_. When she wants something- she usually gets it… and frankly… _maybe _her last run in with that bad vamp made her realize that she doesn't need to do this all alone, _hopefully it scared her enough _into thinking she wasn't wonder women" Bonnie said tying to convince herself as mush as she was trying to convince Damon.

_Elena confined when she had a plan in mind and no way to execute it_- _that isn't going to be pretty_ Bonnie thought to herself as she paused to take a sip of her coffee.

"_But that's it_- she wants to take this all on her own shoulders and have none of us involved- I'm not going to let that happen" Damon intercepted in the brief pause in conversation.

"Well, neither am I or Jeremy or _Stefan_" Bonnie softly replied as she looked at him meaningfully. "How's he doing by the way- I've been trying to find something to get him out, but honestly I've had no luck"

"He'll live- no pun intended" Damon said sarcastically. "I'll get him out, but right now our first priority is keeping Elena alive"

"Your right" Bonnie agreed.

"_Come again_- you're on board?" Damon asked in disbelief as he once again leaned his forearms back onto the table as if to make sure hearing Bonnie at closer range would make what he thought he heard come true.

"Yes" Bonnie stated. "_But_- I want to give her a chance to prove herself, I say lets give her a test…if she passes- no confining whatsoever…but if she takes the bait then I will cast the spell and she'll be confined to her home"

"I say skip the test because we already know what she's going to do- but if you need to do this to clear your conscience then go right ahead" Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just make sure when you cast- it sticks"

"You can be such an ass you know that" Bonnie replied in annoyance to Damon's side comments as she glanced at her uneaten food while her stomach growled.

"Now is that a nice way to talk to your partner in crime" Damon said innocently as he slid Bonnie's plate back in front of her while he resumed drinking his own coffee.

"_I can't wait_ until Stefan is out of that tomb" Bonnie bitingly replied, not buying Damon's doe like expression as it turned into a smirk a second later.

"Bonnie, why do you have to be like that- you really know how to hurt a guy's feelings" Damon said with a slight pout.

"_Oh god_, you're too much sometimes" Bonnie said as she gave into a slight smile trying to break free onto her lips.

_Sometimes she couldn't help but respond to Damon antics…this was one of those times. _Bonnie thought to herself as she dug into her pancakes. But just before she even got to take a bite, she saw Luka walk into the coffee house. Her eyes automatically followed him to the counter and she didn't even realize she was staring until Damon brought her back to the present and _who _she was sitting with.

"Who's he?"

"Just a guy from school" Bonnie said vaguely, trying to act like Luka wasn't anyone important as she focused her attention to Damon who was watching her like a hawk.

"Seems like more than just a guy, are you interested in him?" Damon asked

"Of course not" Bonnie said a little too hastily as she dropped her fork onto the uneaten plate. "Look I have to go- I got things to do before I go meet Elena"

"You didn't even touch your food" Damon replied, which surprised Bonnie.

Looking down at her plate and back at Damon- she gave a helpless shrug as if that was out of her control. "I have to go and get prepared for the spell I have to do…there are things I need"

"Is there anything you need help with?" Damon asked in return as he saw Bonnie collecting her things and getting up from the table.

"No, I got it covered- I've done the spell before" Bonnie answered back. "I guess, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, you can count on it" Damon replied with a nod as he swiftly got up from the booth and grabbed a couple of bills from his jean pocket and threw them done on the table.

Just before walking by Bonnie he stopped and looked down at her as he said "Did you at least like your coffee?"

Bonnie looked confused for a second at Damon's question. She briefly looked down at her cup, since he had mentioned it.

Bonnie recalled tasting cinnamon in it. At the time she didn't think it odd- she always ordered cinnamon sprinkled in her coffee, but it just occurred to her that Damon shouldn't have known that. As that thought entered her mind she turned back to look at Damon as she said "How'd you know about the cinnamon- you shouldn't have known that"

With his smirk gracing his lips, Damon leaned down to Bonnie's level and entered her personal space as he huskily replied "_You'd be surprised with the things I shouldn't know._" And with that statement he gave her wink and turned to leave.

She knew Damon was just trying to freak her out by his last words and if she was being completely honest- _she kind of was_.

Bonnie briefly looked back at the counter where Luka stood waiting for his order, he hadn't seen her as of yet and she really didn't want him to. She had too much to deal with right now.

Bonnie turned away and started to make her way out of the coffee house and as she passed by the glass windows, she could see Damon getting into his car.

She couldn't help wondering _what secrets he knew, _as her eyes followed the car he drove out of her line of sight, just as she made it out onto the streets.

_Why did she always feel unsettled after her encounters with Damon? _Bonnie pondered as she tried shaking the feelings away. 


End file.
